


Swift

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guitar Man, Love Song, Song Lyrics, john Watson's love song for mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided that of *course* John has written a song for Mary. (Not everything is about Sherlock! Most things, but not ALL things). In writing it I wanted to reference a migratory bird that returns to London annually, and then read all about swifts. So in this song, John sees Mary as a swift - elegant birds who are always in flight - for hunting, sleeping, mating, almost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swift

**Author's Note:**

> (I chatted about this a bit with the ever-lovely and ever-knowledgable natsuko1978, and between us we've agreed that if John was a London bird he'd be a kestrel. Sherlock would be a carrion crow. Mycroft is of course a raven from the Tower.)
> 
> I have recorded a vocal for this, but as I'm away from home and using only the ipad/iphone, I can't work out how to send the file to the hosting site I use in order to link to it. If I work it out, I'll add the link below.
> 
> But anyway. Here you go. John's love song for Mary.

The bite is in the air  
Winter is coming  
soon you will be gone  
Flying free  
But I know before too long  
For the precious days of summer  
You will wing your way up north  
And you will come back to me 

 

You are a swift and  
You cannot be tamed  
Living life upon the wing  
Your joy cannot be contained  
Your wingspan fills the sky  
Your call is a freedom cry  
And it's because i know you're coming back  
That i can say goodbye

From shore to further shore  
You build such towers  
monuments of strength  
The world to see  
But I know before too long  
For the precious days of summer  
You will wing your way up north  
And you will come back to me

You are a swift and  
You cannot be tamed  
Living life upon the wing  
Your joy cannot be contained  
Your wingspan fills the sky  
Your call is a freedom cry  
And it's because i know you're coming back  
That i can say goodbye

And i love to know you are strong  
And doing what you do  
And I love to know that you love me  
That when I think of you, you're thinking of me  
That your wild heart is keeping time  
With my heart beating for you

You are a swift and  
You cannot be tamed  
Living life upon the wing  
Your joy cannot be contained  
Your wingspan fills the sky  
Your call is a freedom cry  
And it's because i know you're coming back  
That I can say goodbye

The bite is in the air  
Winter is coming  
soon you will be gone  
Flying free

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my version of Swift on [Tumblr](http://221b-hound.tumblr.com/post/94011923865/swift-a-guitar-man-song-in-the-guitar-man)


End file.
